leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mana
bar, colored blue, on the bottom.]] Mana is the resource of your champion necessary to cast most of his/her 4 abilities. The mana pool is represented with a blue bar below the green health bar and 2 numbers ( # / # ) in the middle of it. The first one is your actual quantity of mana and the second refers to the total quantity you can store. Mana regenerates over time and this rate can be increased with masteries and items. At level 18, the base mana pool ranges from 659 to 1454. The most mana any champion can get is 7632.765, adding all mana runes, masteries, base mana and skill mana, a fully stacked and 5 fully stacked . Manaless The following champions do not use Mana and are referred to as manaless: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mana as scaling Champion abilities * * * * Items * increases your ability power by 3% of your maximum mana. * increases your attack damage by 2% of your maximum mana. Masteries * increases health regeneration per 5 seconds by 0.4/0.7/1% of your maximum mana. Ways to restore mana A champion's mana can be restored in several ways: * Mana regeneration * Using a . * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum mana per second. * Having the buff, which can be obtained by slaying the or by slaying an enemy champion that has the buff. * The passive effect of and restores 200 mana over 8 seconds when leveling up. * Using . Abilities which restore mana * refunds the mana cost if it kills the target. * restores 3.25 + (0.25 x level) mana per kill. * restores 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 mana. * restores 20 / 27 / 34 / 41 / 48 mana per kill. * restores 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20 mana for each melee attack he performs and three times as much against enemy champions. * restores 10 / 14 / 18 / 22 / 26 mana per enemy unit that dies while having this ability on them. * restores 150 mana (costs 75 mana, net gain of 75 mana) whenever it successfully blocks an ability. * restores 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 mana to an allied unit. * restores 9 (+1 per level) mana per kill. * replenishes his mana for 7.5% of damage dealt by his autoattacks. * will restore 65% of the damage dealt with a "Blue Card" as mana. * replenishes his mana for 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 % of damage dealt by his autoattacks. Ways to increase maximum mana Several items and runes can increase the total Mana of a Champion. This statistic scales additively, which means that each bonus point acquired is directly added to the Mana Pool. Items * |2855}}. * . * . * . * . * . * |2110}}. * . * , and 2 ability power every 1 min. Bonuses cap at +180 health, and +20 ability power. Unique passive: Upon leveling up, restores 250 health and 200 mana upon over 8 seconds.|3035}}. * . * . * . * . Champion abilities * increases his mana pool by 75/150/225 mana permanently. Masteries * increases maximum mana by 4/8/12 points per level, to a total of up to 216 additional mana at level 18. Runes * and runes increase maximum mana. List of champions' mana † passively increases his maximum mana by 225 at rank 3. This would put him at 1st place, beating with a total of 1465 MP. * Of course manaless champions are not considered in this contest. * At level 1, there are 3 champs with 305 mana and 8 with 300 mana.